


One direction sick fics

by Claricepayne2000



Series: One direction sick fics [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cancer, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cute, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Niall-centric, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claricepayne2000/pseuds/Claricepayne2000
Summary: Original on wattpad ClaricepayneHope you are all okay





	1. Life or death

**Author's Note:**

> Original on wattpad Claricepayne 
> 
> Hope you are all okay

The lads didn’t think something as bad as this would ever happen to their little ray of sunshine, God they didn’t even think letting him go for a cool down drive after they told him Zayn was leaving would end up like this.

“I don’t think we should have allowed him to go out again” Liam replied as they sat waiting to find out if Niall was okay.

Flashback to the start of the meeting

Zayn’s point of view

“Do you think Niall will understand” I asked Liam as we walked further ahead

“He will in time” Liam replied 

“Let’s go in” I breathed before going into the room

“Good morning lads” One of the management people smiled

“Morning” we replied as the others came into the room 

“So who wants to announce why we’re here” Paul asked 

“I will since it is my announcement” I spoke up before adding 

“This is a short meeting and it’s mostly just to speak to you Niall, as you all know how i’ve not been very happy for a while now well thats because i’m not enjoying my job and i’ve been trying to think of ways for me not to be miserable because many people would love to have this job but what i am basically trying to say Niall is that i’ve quit One Direction” I rambled on as I watched Niall’s facial expressions go from happy, confused, angry, sad to what it is now angry and sad.

“When did you decide that idea” Niall asked trying to keep calm

“2 months ago” I replied 

“So what that’s it you’re just going to give up on your job and all of us, what about our relationship you going to quit that” Niall angrily asked 

“I’ll never leave you Niall, I just don’t want to be a singer” I told him trying to get him to understand

“How long have you lot known” Niall asked the others

“I was the first one to know because Zayn wanted advise” Liam piped up

“We was told together last month” Harry added

“So you told them and not me” Niall shouted as he looked at me before adding

“you know what I’m going for a drive because I don’t want to say something stupid”

“But you will speak to me later” I asked 

“Once I calmed down” Niall replied before stoming out the room

“I hope he’s okay” I said to Liam as he grabbed my hand 

“He’ll come round eventually but for now let’s go to a little coffee shop and get a drink then come back and wait for Niall, do you guys want something” Harry offered our managment which they politly denied 

“Let’s go” Louis smiled trying to lighten the mood

Niall’s point of view

As soon as I started driving, tears streamed down my cheeks

‘Why does things have to change’

‘Has Zayn left our relationship’

‘Why can’t he decide with all of us’

All these thoughts running through my head as I kept on driving and then suddenly out of no where a little girl came running out onto the road making me quickly swerve over to the other lane, going straight into a lorry making the car crimple into it and then that was it, I didn’t see nothing but black for a while and then a bright light pulled me in and I saw my nan

“Nan what are you doing here” I asked

“Niall you need to go back hun” Nan told me

“Why nan, i’m not in pain no more” I replied

“Please Ni, The lads need you” Nan pleaded

“But Zee is leaving us nan” I cried

“Baby boy he’s not leaving you, he’s leaving the band because he’s tired of trying to impress people or even be someone he’s not, did you know he did develop a eating order because of it all” Nan told me

“I need to go back” I said 

“Just close your eyes” Nan told me which I obeyed to and closed my eyes before slowly opening them again to a beeping sound and Zayn sat by me

“Zee” I coughed as he stood up

“Aww baby” Zayn cried

“I’m okay” I smiled

“How can you say your okay when you were in a car crash” Zayn asked

“Because I have you” I smiled just as the doctor came in with the others

“Well hello Mr Horan, how are you” The doctor asked 

“I’m sore but okay” I replied being strong for the lads

“Lads can you guys go and get Niall a drink please” The doctor asked as they nodded before leaving

“How are you really” The doctor asked

“Really sore” I replied 

“We’ll give you some pain meds in a minute but you have been told what your injuries are” The doctor questioned

“No” I replied 

“Right you’ve got a broken rib, A broken arm and leg, you've had stitches on your side, Twisted your other arm and you’ve also had stitches in your hand” The doctor explained as I sat there shocked 

“Wow” I gasped 

“Yeah so we’re going to keep you in for a while but you should be okay” The doctor smiled


	2. Requests

Heya guys, hope your having a good day, please can you send in requests thank you


	3. Oh No Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What gets you motivated to write

Niall’s point of view

It wasn’t until the third day of me looking after Harry and Zayn that Louis also started being sick.

“Aww Lou, you’ve catched the bug now” I smiled sadly as I rubbed his back why he vomited

“Mean Liam passing his germs around” Louis replied when he was done

“Ni, do you have irish luck because you haven’t caught it yet and it’s been 2 weeks nearly and tour is in 3 days” Louis rambled as I laughed

“You’ll be better by then because Zayn and Harry are getting better they just need sleep” I told him as he nodded

“Shall we get you back into bed” I questioned before helping him up and carry him to where the two sleeping beauties were and Liam who was lying near Zayn

“Here is mr T to take medicine and have a nap” I ordered to Liam as he nodded opening the medicine 

“I’m going to clean this bin out” I replied grabbing the bin and leaving the room, going into the bathroom

‘I know the lads are all together and it hurts to know that but they think I don’t know but it’s obvious they fall asleep cuddling together, they sneak kisses when they think i’m not in the room’ I thought and it was then I realised I was crying because I was lonely and I loved them all but I wasn’t lovable

“Ni, bud why are you crying for” Liam asked as he came into the bathroom

“Just wish the others would get better” I lied as Liam brought me into a hug

“They’ll be better by the end of the week Ni and then we will be back on tour bbut for now i think you need to go and take a nap as I know you’ve had less sleep then all of us together and don’t worry i’ll wake you if the others wake up but I doubt it” Liam ordered as he walked me to my room

“Fine but you promise to wake me up” I replied climbing into my bed

“Yes now have a good nap” Liam smiled before leaving the room

‘Maybe I do have luck’ I thought before going to sleep

It wasn't until 10am the next morning I woke up and that’s only because I heard puking from my bathroom, making me get up and knock on the door

“Are you okay in there” I asked

“No my stomach aches” Louis complained

“Do you want me to come in for abit” I ask not waiting for an answer as I walked into the bathroom where Louis was hunched over the toilet which I instantly reacted to and started rubbing his back

“Why are you in my bathroom anyway” I asked trying to not seem harsh but I wasn’t feeling right

“There all in the showers” Louis replied

“Do you feel better now” I asked as he seemed a lot less tense than he was

“A bit yeah, Just stomach aching still” louis shrugged as I nodded

“How is Zayn and Harry this morning” I questioned as I heard someone walk into the room

“We’re great now Ni,thanks to you and liam” Zayn smiled at me before turning to Louis and adding

“I’m pretty sure that will be the last time you’ll be sick” 

“Thank god, can I take a shower” Louis asked

“Yeah our one is free” Zayn replied not realising he said our one out loud but Louis did

“Zee can you come into Liam and your room please” Louis asked as he stood up which Zayn agreed to and followed him leaving me yo bleach my toilet

Louis’s point of view

“Zee you do realise you said our bathroom” I told him

“I didn’t, did Niall react to it” Zayn asked as I shook my head

“Luckily No, I don’t think he realised” I replied before grabbing my pjs

“Can you wait in here for me please so then we can cuddle” I asked still not feeling 100% better

“Of course Lou, I’ll sit on the counter” Zayn winked as I laughed before going into the bathroom letting Zayn close the door

Once I was finished my shower, i felt so much better but I decided to keep the plan of cuddling

“Hey pretty boy how are you feeling now” Zayn smirked once I was dressed

“I feel so much better but I still want cuddle time” I smiled as we left the bathroom and went downstairs where Liam and Harry was lying on the sofa in the living room watching smurfs

“I’m guessing that’s your choice Hazza” I laughed as he smiled and nodded before patting the space by him which I gladly took as Zayn cuddled into Liam

“Guys I think we should tell Niall our secret”” Liam piped up after a while

“I don’t know Li what if he disagrees because it’s to much for him” I worriedly questioned 

“”Fine tomorrow we will tell him we’re all together and give him a month to process it” Liam sighed as we all agreed to it

“what time are we going to tell him” Harry asked as I thought about it

“11am” I suggested as everyone nodded before ending up falling asleep on the couch

Tomorrow came around far to quick and so did 11am

“Right Ni sit down” I ordered him but he ignored it

“Guys don’t bother I know you're all together and i’m happy for you all but if you don’t mind i’m going to meet a mate” Niall smiled before leaving the house

“Well that went well” Harry laughed

“We’re not good at keeping secrets” Zayn groaned as we all laughed

“What shall we do today” Liam questioned

“Play fifa all day” I smiled as the lads agreed

The day was going great until Liam received a phone call and that’s when it felt like our entire world was crushed.


End file.
